


接第六集放送事故后

by ayaka_ming



Category: the quiz show 2（JapanTV）, 益智游戏2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaka_ming/pseuds/ayaka_ming
Summary: 神山悟开始想起一些曾经的片段，这让他被折磨得痛苦不已。本间俊雄看着他，会是怎样的心情呢？第六集放送事故之后，两个人互相伤害却又试图借对方的身体温暖自己的故事。





	接第六集放送事故后

**Author's Note:**

> 没想出标题，可能只是写了写关于这个cp最想表达的东西。  
> 【存文处 2017/3/3首发lofter，2017/3/30补发http://ayaka234.lofter.com/post/1eb7f0a0_eeea5f8】

工作人员的关心和劝告好像完全传不进神山的耳朵，直到其他人都离开，摄影棚只剩下一盏照明灯还在亮着的时候，神山仍然固执地坐在舞台边。他的身体微微颤抖着，汗水划过脸侧滴落在光滑的舞台上，看上去比刚才晕倒的时候状态好不了多少。  
本间从那个飞机驾驶员的嘉宾休息室走回来，还没从让他厌恶的回忆中回过神来，就看到了这一幕。  
他一直觉得他和神山的一切属于少年时代的情感，都同那些简单直白的日子一起远去了。即使他还是止不住地去怀念年轻的身体和心灵相互吸引靠近、毫无顾忌地紧紧相拥时，那种几乎要满溢而出的热情和冲动，但在六年的漫长等待和最终迎来的绝望中他早已学会了不再抱有幻想。不过现在这种产生于互相利用的需求的联系倒是可靠而又紧密，让他很安心，在他沉浸于混乱的过去和蚕食理智的仇恨中时，让他在记得自己失去了什么之余，还能偶尔想起自己还拥有着什么。  
好让他可以肆意地去一遍遍确认和占有，享受短暂的安逸假象。  
于是他选择顺遂心中那一瞬间的冲动。神山没有抬头看他，他便自己走上前去弯下腰，伸手狠狠拽过神山的领口。指尖掐痛了自己的手掌，他皱了皱眉头反而大笑了起来，用力到手背上青筋都显现了出来。他凑近神山，用低低的声音叫他的名字，将音节带着气流送进耳朵，又重新偏回头近距离地望着那双失焦的眼睛，强迫神山和他对视。  
那双和记忆中一样的，湿润的，好看的双眼，却在勉强看清他的脸后瞬间移开了目光。神山的呼吸急促了起来，似乎想要用力挣开，但又很快顺从地放松了身体。他只是尽量保持着平衡，同时努力躲闪着本间的视线，而这样简单的动作都仿佛已快耗尽这具虚弱的身体的全部气力。  
本间知道神山是在回过神的瞬间就开始恐惧了。看到这双眼睛中的光彩在那个瞬间一闪而逝，本间心中莫名地愤怒起来。神山还没来得及做出反应，已经被本间紧紧捏着肩膀，按在了光滑冰冷的舞台上。  
神山慌张了起来。“本间桑，在这里……？”被压低的轻柔的声音，怕惊扰到他一样，想要示弱而求本间放过他的意图再明显不过。但此时被本间听在耳中，起到的却是相反的效果。本间玩味地挑了挑眉勾起嘴角，“不愿意？”手上的力道却丝毫没有放松，带着不容抗拒的意味。他低头欣赏着神山想要皱起眉头却又不敢表现出太过明显的抗拒的神情，俯下身去，惩罚似的啃咬上神山的脖颈。  
牙齿接触到颈动脉附近柔软的皮肤时本间感觉到神山的身体猛地一震。神山紧紧闭着眼睛，努力地调整着呼吸，像是在默默为承受本间接下来的动作做好准备。本间感觉到神山僵直了身体，本能地要防御一般。但他并不心急。  
失去记忆的神山没有过去，而在这两年不见天日的生活里，他也无从知道自己还能有什么样的未来。这样除了一个人的承诺外一无所有的他，就像是靠着那人的操控才能站立的提线木偶。本间利用着这一点，甚至是在享受着对他的这种绝对的控制权。  
就像现在，本间加重力道用牙齿抵上他的颈侧动脉时，他也只是拼命地压抑着本能的躲避冲动，试图放松微微颤抖的身体。于是他听到本间喉间发出轻蔑的一声低笑，随即就是湿润的舌尖带来的触感。这并不是第一次。过去的两年中，在昏暗的白色房间里，有时本间会因为他并不知道的原因狂怒，揪住想要躲开的他的衣领，让他无从逃避；有时也会这样突然拥抱他，粗暴地，或是颤抖地。神山不知道本间这样的行为是出于怎样的感情，也许仅仅只是另一种折磨他的方式吧。于是他同样选择忍耐，好让这一切能快一点结束。  
像是要奖励神山的顺从似的，唇舌的攻势从颈侧，拂过发际，转移到他敏感的耳边。神山如他所料想的一样身体抖动了一下，再也无法忍受般地一声喟叹。  
本间的动作急躁了起来。手下加快的动作几乎是撕扯着，解决了妨碍他触碰神山身体的西装。轻易就能解开的西装外套在神山扭动了几下上身后被本间一把拽出来随手扔在一边，碍事的马甲很快也胡乱堆在了上面。扯掉领结之后本间一边转手对付衬衫的扣子，一边已经急切地去含住他的锁骨，在听到神山拼命掩饰的一声呻吟后，转而开始用舌头勾勒起那撩人的形状。那总是被剪裁得体、装饰精致的西装遮挡的迷人的一面，却又在那封闭的白色的狭小空间里，因着过分简单粗糙的衣着而毫无保留地展露在他眼前。这个人是完全属于他的，这样的想法总能让他难以自持。  
身体逐渐暴露在了微凉的空气中，手上的动作因为情不自禁的流连缱绻而有些进度缓慢。终于到露在高腰西裤外的最后一个扣子时，本间突然停顿了一下，神山勉强睁开眼睛去望他，湿漉漉的双眼显出几分疑惑，“……本间……桑？”本间想，神山到底知不知道此时自己这种沙哑而颤抖的嗓音，连带着疑问句拖长的尾音那轻佻的上扬，到底带着多么强烈的诱惑意味，又有多能刺激他的神经？  
要惩罚他。  
神山眼睁睁看着本间嘴角带着玩味的笑，慢动作一般将最后一枚纽扣从扣眼中释放出来，随即一手下移抚上了他腿间已在抬头的部位。“嗯……”神山忍不住哼了一声，为这种可能会让他失控的刺激慌张起来，扭动身体想要挣扎。但本间却没有了进一步的动作，只是上下来回轻抚，隔靴搔痒一般。神山的喘息焦急了起来，他终于不再躲开本间的视线，湿润的眼睛微微抬起去看本间，像是在哀求本间告诉他能得救的方法一般。于是他又看到本间得逞的笑容了，胯间的力道猛地加重，逼得他倒吸一口凉气，意识稍稍回复过来才明白本间刚才说的那句话。  
“自己脱下来。”  
本间直起身体，给神山留出空间起身。神山双手颤抖着伸向腰间，又重新垂下了眼帘，不敢再去直视眼前的人。那个人嘴角正勾起一抹得意的笑容望着他，眼神灼热而危险，渴望着去占有什么、抑或是摧毁什么的急切显露无疑，带着十足的压迫感，仿佛执意要置自己于万劫不复。  
舞台边缘的位置让两人的行动方便了不少。神山默默地把解开腰带的西装裤褪到脚踝，犹豫了一下，就着脚踝偏低的位置脱下放到一边。他迅速地抬头看了一眼本间的表情，刚刚慌忙地低下头，那只手便被本间的手覆上了。他能感觉到本间正炽热地注视着他，拽着他的手，缓慢而又强硬地逼迫他继续动作。  
最后一层束缚刚被除掉，本间的手便顺着他支起的腿的角度，从脚踝轻柔地向上触碰到膝盖，又加大力道急迫地贴着裸露的大腿急转而下，满意地看到神山浑身一震。  
神山随即感受到本间的重量覆了上来。他的手被强硬地握住，被带领至自己最脆弱的那个地方，受着对方的力道的胁迫，毫不留情地蹂躏着自己。神山紧紧皱起眉头，他不知道自己痛苦而又软弱的表情，加剧了本间想要更加激烈地刺激这具身体的欲望，在被迫着和对方一起，又一次从底部狠狠碾压着刺激向前端时，终于禁不住呻吟出声。  
本间加快了手上的速度。他伏在神山的胸前，隔着皮肉去听透过骨骼传来的声音。乱了阵脚的心跳声带动胸膛剧烈地起伏，深深浅浅的呼吸像是溺水的人在挣扎，夹杂着微弱的呻吟声，颤抖着响在神山的胸腔里。这让他的身体里仿佛藏着巨大的能量，似乎很快就能因为本间的进一步撩拨冲破躯壳一般。  
那就都毁掉吧。本间这样想着，牙齿毫不留情地去衔起神山胸前挺立的鲜红的乳首，刚感受到触碰那一瞬间神山身体的颤抖，就随即放任舌尖缠绕了上去，带起啧啧的水声，漫不经心似的说着：“你的身体很享受啊，神山。”而神山只是涣散着目光，随着他动作的节奏轻轻地颤抖，似乎没有余力去理解他说得本就含含糊糊的话。本间也并不在意，换了本来按着他身体阻止他乱动的那只手，继续拨弄他这一边的乳首，唇舌又袭向了另一边。很快像是还远远不能满足一般，手指抛弃了那一点鲜红，贴着他的胸膛、脖颈、下颌，向上移动到了那两片丰润的嘴唇，丝毫不费力地撬开神山本就半张着的嘴，食指伸入口腔搅弄着舌头。  
迅速堆积的快感之中，唾液从无法紧闭的嘴角流下。也许是为自己这样狼狈的状态感到难堪，神山调整着呼吸偏过头去，望向舞台的侧面。那是平时staff们给他看题词版和传达指示的地方，如今笼罩在黑暗和寂静之中，不再像他站在灯光下的时候那样带给他安全感。  
不满他的走神，本间停下动作直起身来，看不出隐藏着怎样情感的冷漠眼神，居高临下地望着他。神山就这样无助地躺在舞台边缘，惨白的灯光沉默地落在他身上，让他感觉自己从肉体到心理都无从遁形。这种被迫把全部的自己毫无保留地展开在别人面前的感觉，和他本能的自我保护心理以及脆弱的羞耻感，在身体内部形成激烈的碰撞，尖利地磨着他的神经。薄薄的衬衣不足以抵挡背后传来的冰冷温度，炽白的灯光晃得他眼前有些模糊，他恍惚之间觉得自己仿佛正躺在解剖台上，绝望感渐渐侵蚀着他的身心，似乎要夺走最后一丝热度。  
但是此时本间终于又俯身贴近了他的身体了。这熟悉的，属于本间的重量和温度，成了最后的能让神山安心的东西。神山急切地呼吸着本间身上的气息，仿佛一个快要窒息时终于接触到清凉空气的人。像要讨好般的，他费力地转动舌头，温柔地包裹住口中本间肆虐的食指。  
他的反应让本间愣了一下。不过也只是一瞬间的停顿而已，很快，他感觉到抚弄自己下身的那只手的动作开始改变了。手指放缓了移动的频率，附在指尖上的体液因为离开他身体的时间间隔的增长而些微染上了空气的低温的体液，让指尖也变得微凉。手指不再集中于攻击他灼热的欲望，而是开始向后挪动起来。神山知道要发生什么了。那手指沾着他前端溢出的黏腻液体，开始了开拓道路的工作。神山的呼吸凌乱乱了起来，他急促地喘息了几声，又拼命去试着尽量长绵地吐息。他知道只有努力放松身体，自己才能好受一点。  
过于漫长的扩张过程对此时的二人而言都会是一种折磨，因此本间并没有耐心在此时去探索他的敏感处。手指费力地挤进狭小的穴口，展平了缩紧的括约肌，随即带着强硬的力道深入、旋转，撑开深处的肠壁。抽出手指，终于开始进入的同时，本间俯身凑近神山耳边，难耐的喘息声深深浅浅地传入已经有些意识不清的神山耳中。神山的身体愈发激烈的颤抖已经不知是因为他的哪一种动作，模糊不清的视线越过本间的肩头去看熟悉的演播室高高的天花板。偶尔露出很难受的神情，本能地蜷缩身体或是想要偏过头去，却都被本间轻而易举地阻拦。  
“……看着我。”本间的汗水不断滴落在神山身上，和他的融在一起缓缓地一寸寸滑过正在被用手抚弄着的皮肤。本间被挤得也十分不好受，在头部差不多完全进入时放缓了动作，凑近神山的耳边，用神山从没听到过的有点虚弱的声音喃喃着什么。神山拉回遥远的意识，才听清他在呢喃着“悟”。  
悟。  
这是他的名字。本间从没有这么称呼过他。  
不。大概是有过的。不然当这个陌生的三个音节携卷着吐息带来的气流冲进他的耳膜时，不会带着那样一种让人还念的感觉。  
曾经本间也这样叫着他的名字，拥抱过他吗？  
“啊……”神山突然抬起双手紧紧按住太阳穴两侧。黑色的学生制服，放学后的体育馆，女孩嘟着嘴开玩笑地抱怨。坐在一边悠闲地晃着腿看着他的本间，脸上带着属于少年的稚气笑容。破碎的画面搅乱了他的思维，怎么都拼不出一幅完整的图景来。最后他又坐在那架疯狂摇晃着的小客机里，他们像坏掉而要被抛弃的零件一样被肆意甩在冰凉坚硬的机舱内壁上，疼痛伴着巨大的恐惧在全身蔓延，他紧紧抓住女孩的手，想起还有人留在地面上等待着他们。  
此刻望着他们的方向的那个人，又是怎样的心情呢？  
几乎要撕裂他的大脑的剧痛又一次袭来。两个月来这样的头痛越来越频繁，如今他只能捂住头部闷哼几声。连蜷缩身体在疼痛中稍作挣扎的努力也不再多做，只是虚弱地呻吟着。  
本间看到神山的反应也终于回过神来，他懊恼自己的失控。见神山手上的力气渐渐放松下来，不知是疼痛减轻还是放弃了再去回想，无论哪一种都是本间不能允许的。渐渐平复着呼吸的神山没有注意到本间眼中那一抹危险的气息，头痛和本间的进入带来的疼痛刚刚缓和，神山如释重负般地放任身体瘫软在舞台上。但随即身体猛地弹起，神山一声惊呼，本能地绷紧了腰腹，身体像蓄满力的弯弓一样快要折起来——  
本间刚才浅浅地抽离了一点，在神山刚开始放松的瞬间，猛地刺入了他的身体。  
神山的意识还没能回复，就感觉到撕裂般的疼痛贯穿了他。这样的刺激几乎让他濒临崩溃。头部的疼痛也像是回潮一样漫上了上来。神山喉咙中发出的几乎是悲鸣声了，他不知道此时到底是哪里的疼痛更难以承受。他捂着头痛苦地试图蜷缩起身体，在又一次被迫重新打开身体之后挣扎着将肩膀转向一侧，太阳穴抵在地上，像是要靠着偏低的温度减轻几分疼痛的折磨。  
本间冷静地看着他狼狈的样子。深深陷在发间的手指都在颤抖，睁着的那双迷茫的眼睛不知在望向何处，那样的眼神轻而易举地就可以勾起本间想要抛弃的回忆，让本间也开始有些发起抖来。他没有办法去喜欢神山这样脆弱的样子，这个人在他的记忆中总是那么耀眼，让他曾无数次为自己得以靠近那一簇光芒而感到欣喜，如今却以一种卑微的姿态显露出顺从和哀求的神色。而他自己又有什么不同呢？失去了曾经伴随身边的伙伴，失去了曾经让他感到无比安心的依靠，苟且地独活下来；刚从漫长的等待中喘过气，又转而投身于无人能解的仇恨的深渊。他有时候甚至不知道他渴望施虐渴望摧毁的对象到底是神山，还是他自己。  
这样扭曲的欲望快要吞没他了。抑或是，在他不知不觉间早已咀嚼吞咽了他的骨血。  
捏住神山肩膀的手又加重了力道，本间强迫他重新转回身体，然后继续以先前的速度和力度浅浅抽出，又粗暴地推进到全部没入。终于让神山再也控制不了自己，几乎是在无意识的状态下紧闭着眼睛，仰起头半张开嘴，混乱抽气和吐息里带着的呻吟声刺激着本间的神经。神山渐渐失掉了支撑身体的力气，支起的腿弯随着本间的动作摇晃起来，很快软绵绵地要落下去，一边腿却被人猛地向上捞起。这个姿势让两个人的身体的结合变得更加紧密，晃动的身体越来越多地摩擦着夹在两人之间的神山的下体，同时来自内部和外部的刺激让神山头脑昏昏沉沉的，只能瘫软着身体任他动作。  
有些粗暴地抬起神山的一条腿，又一次把胀大的欲望送进他的身体时，本间听到那断断续续的轻哼声突然变了音调，神山似乎是惊慌地转过头微微睁眼望了他一眼，但那双失焦的眼睛又似乎是什么也没能看清。神山像是很痛苦一样呻吟着夹紧了身体，右手胡乱地摸索着什么，然后紧紧抓住了刚才扔在一边的衣物，精致的布料瞬间被捏出了皱褶。没有找到着落的左手抬起，在触碰到神山按着他腿部、逼迫他打开身体的手臂时，立刻收紧了手指，已经无法再顾及自己这样抓紧本间手臂的动作会不会冒犯到他。  
本间低头瞥了一眼他的手，决定无视他的这一举动。但神山像是把痛苦和快感混杂带来的所有的折磨都发泄在了那只手上，手臂的钝痛让本间“嘶”了一声，但也没多说什么，只是继续报复般地将攻击集中到了刚刚摸索到的那一点。出乎意料的攻击辅一开始便让神山几乎尖叫出声。很快本间就感觉到身下那具满是汗水的身体已经在近乎病态的颤抖了。肠道不自量力地拼命推挤着，想让带来令人恐惧的折磨的罪魁祸首快点离开，然而这些努力除了给本间更难以自持的刺激以外别无他用。本间眯起眼睛微微仰头，享受着来自穴口和肠道深处的吮吸研磨。就姑且把这些当作是在挽留吧。  
“舒服吗？……还想要更多吧？”本间俯首在他耳边询问着。感觉到气流的时候，神山的身体敏感地抖动了一下，但对他话语的内容已经无法做出反应。也许已经连辨认耳边声音的余力都没有了吧。但本间并不在意，他本来就不需要去听神山做出什么回答。穴口的一瞬间的收缩让本间加重了呼吸，他偏过头去，用牙齿咬咬神山的耳垂，又安抚性地以舌尖舔吮，同时开始了身下激烈的攻势。  
神山的喘息和呻吟声已经被本间的动作带上了同样的节奏。肩膀和背部随着晃动不断地撞击在背后坚硬的平面上，身体在顶动的力道中无力抗拒，颠簸着向上移动了些。一条腿被本间揽在臂弯，另一条早已无力地搭在地上，小腿便碰到了舞台边缘，有些硬有些凉的材质带来的痛感让神山的意识清醒了一些，他缓缓转动头部，周围的景象便在他眼前模模糊糊地走了一遭。偶尔因为本间的动作而仰起头微微张了张嘴，敏感地做出反应的身体绷紧再放松。他在本间的激烈动作带来的一波一波快感中，断断续续地感知着周围的环境。他发现自己的一只手不知何时握在本间的手臂上。腿部的疼痛还在持续，但他没有去挪动身体调整位置，就像他自己也不知道为什么自己在意识到以后也没有放开那只手一样。  
很快本间就发现了他的心不在焉，又一次完全地抽出和近乎决绝的顶进狠狠碾过了内部的腺体，终于让神山失控地叫出声，抖动着身体快要缴械投降。后穴几乎是痉挛一般收缩，本间不能自已地低吼出声，像是一瞬间又变得无比稚嫩而脆弱了一样。恍惚间，本间突然感觉好像还什么都没有改变，神山还是那样以他的优秀和强大，温柔而又可靠地包容着他，让他曾经觉得神山即使始终占据上风也无所谓，祈祷着这样的日子永远不会结束。  
——但最终一切还是都结束了。也许是在雨水打在少女冰冷的脸庞上的那个湖边。或者，也许是在那个为多年安逸日子画上终点的天台。在那里，他盯着那双再熟悉不过的眸子，望着这个从第一天相识起就在他眼中闪闪发光的人，这具他无数次情不自禁地拥抱的身体。他应该是在愤怒的，为他们共同的重要的朋友，也为他多年来喜欢的人在他面前堕落成了这样一副可憎的样子。但他捂着可能是因为剧烈地跑动而揪紧的心脏大口喘息着的时候，却发现自己分不清那种几乎要把他吞没的负罪和绝望的感觉，到底是来自神山的眼底还是他自己的心中。但这种足以摧毁他赖以生存的情感的冲动即刻蔓延至四肢百骸。他清楚地感觉到了自己望着天台边的神山时，那股涌上来的杀意。  
本间颤抖地低吼着，最后终于带上了一点哽咽的破音。他埋下头，不再去看此刻正在他身下呻吟着的那个人。  
——自己那时也许是真的想杀了他。并不是对别人说的想要救他却没能成功的无奈和悔恨。在四目相对的最后一刻，本间浑身颤抖着，第一次为他自己，和他们将要面对的未来而感到害怕。还有终于意识到自己失去了一切的实感。再也回不去了。  
有些决绝地用手指阻止了他释放的冲动，继续着身下的动作，全然不顾他因为自己给予的刺激而越来越剧烈的颤抖。神山已经被灭顶的快感和无从解脱的痛苦折磨得失去了最后一道心理防线。他支离破碎地叫着这个总是毫不留情折磨他的人的名字，颤声哀求这个人放过自己。但本间咬紧了牙关统统不予理睬。  
神山几乎是在呜咽了。他没有余力再去改变些什么，只是本能地在喉咙中发出含混不清的声音。他绝望地断断续续地想着，自己会不会就这样在这个人手中这样死去，这让他恐惧。  
但他又在想，可能这样也不失为一个好的结局。如果最后能有一秒紧紧相拥的话——  
本间几乎是屏住呼吸感受着那双手臂缓缓抬起，触到自己的身体，又继续缓慢却坚定地上移，最后在他背后收紧，终于构成了一个完整的拥抱。  
本间埋头靠在他的颈窝，深深吸了一口气，松开束缚神山的手指，然后终于示弱一般，在神山包裹着他的地方因为高潮而剧烈地收缩吞吐他时，发出软弱的哼鸣声，酣畅地发泄出来。高潮带来的本能反应让神山在本间背后的手臂越发用力收紧，带来了一丝痛感，但本间已经无暇顾及。神山颤抖着弓起的身体使得腰下留出了空间，本间便从那里伸进手臂，就势抬高他的腰部伸手也环住他满是汗水的脊背。  
多久没有这样尽情地相拥过了？此刻坦诚相对的身体紧紧贴合，仿佛可以当做他们像从前那样毫无隔阂，来造一个让人想要沉浸其中的虚假梦境。  
神山的身体和心理状态都太差，在筋疲力尽的释放中就体力不支地昏睡了过去。所以他不知道本间是怎样默默地抚过他的脸侧，拉过他的胳膊形成一个环抱的姿势，又是以怎样的表情沉默地躺在自己搭建出来属于神山的怀抱里的。  
本间听着神山逐渐平稳下来的心跳，暂时不再去思考什么，只是毫无意义地注视着天花板。在必须清理准备离开之前，就再这样让他休息一会吧。他默默地想着。  
反正谁都不会知道。


End file.
